Every Knight Has Its Day/Gallery
When two competing Mixels start public school, sparks fly when one eagerly wants to mix while the other doesn’t. Episode Act I The Medivals Arrive Screenshot_(11).png Screenshot (61).png Screenshot (62).png Screenshot (63).png Screenshot (64).png Screenshot (65).png Screenshot (66).png Screenshot (67).png Screenshot (68).png Prinicpal_1.png Principal_2.png Screenshot (69).png Screenshot_(15).png I_ain't_amused.png Mumble_mumble_mumble.png Screenshot_(16).png Screenshot_(17).png Screenshot_(18).png Screenshot_(19).png Screenshot_(20).png Screenshot_(21).png Screenshot (70).png Screenshot (71).png Woah_a_carriage!_(Unwatermarked).png What_year_is_this_(Unwatermarked).png Kik_dat_dore.png School_with_carpet.png What_a_dump.png The_knights_has_arrived_(Unwatermarked).png Screenshot_(40).png Screenshot_(41).png Screenshot_(42).png Screenshot_(43).png Screenshot_(44).png Screenshot_(45).png Screenshot_(46).png Screenshot_(22).png Screenshot_(47).png Camillot2.png Screenshot_(49).png Screenshot_(50).png Screenshot_(51).png Screenshot (52).png Screenshot (60).png Right_step.png MAKE_A_DECISION,_BOI.png WHAT_ARE_YOU_DOING_IN_MY_RIDE.png Kick.JPG Your_books.png Mixadel, look after your cousin..JPG Don't_worry,_uncle.png I'll_make_a_castle_out_of_him..png Closing the door.JPG Happy Paladum.JPG Bye Paladum.JPG The King's carrige.JPG Steelvensonlymoment.png Some BG Klinkers.JPG EKHID_Kinkers_street.png Some BG Klinkers 02.JPG Sad Paladum.JPG Sad Paladum 02.JPG Sad Paladum 03.JPG Sad Paladum 04.JPG Paladum runs away.JPG Paladum runs away 02.JPG Paladum runs away 03.JPG Well now, I guess we should just mix right in..JPG Are you serious?.JPG I’ll never Mix with ordinary Mixels..JPG Welcome to the school.JPG I’m your principal, sort of royalty myself!.JPG Fetch our books, knave.JPG How did he know my name is Knave?!.JPG Mixing 101 THEY COMING.JPG The new students.JPG The new students 02.JPG Get these guys, they’re royalty.JPG Uh, do we call them “your highness”.JPG HAHAHHAHHAAHHAHHAHA.JPG Groveling won’t be necessary.JPG C and M talking.jpeg C and M talking 2.jpeg C and M talking 3.jpeg C and M talking 4.jpeg C and M talking 5.jpeg C and M talking 6.jpeg Watch out Mixadel.jpeg Who did that?.jpeg Glorp Kid and Infernite laugh.jpeg HIGH FIVE HIGH FIVE HIGH FI wait wrong episode.jpeg Infernite with dirty slime hands.jpeg Wipe 1.jpeg Wipe 2.jpeg Mixadel is pisseeeeeeed.jpeg Find a seat boys.jpeg Mixadel goes to find a seat.jpeg Ahem. What?.jpeg You're in my seat.jpeg THIS ISN'T YOUR SEAT.jpeg THIS IS WHERE I ALWAYS SIT.jpeg Can you believe this guy?!.jpeg Glorp Kid angry.jpeg Empty front of class.jpeg Mixadel walks and prepares for revenge.jpeg Making a spitball.jpeg Spitball time.jpeg FLAG UP.jpeg Locked and loaded with spit.jpeg LAUUUUUNCH.jpeg Glorp Kid is scared.jpeg Glorp Kid flies back.jpeg That's gotta hurt.jpeg Holding flag after launch.jpeg Walking over.jpeg Prepared throne.jpeg Muncho step stool.jpeg Comfy seat.jpeg Much better.jpeg Why don't you find a seat Camillot.jpeg This one?.jpeg Or this one.jpeg I can't decide.jpeg Class laughs at indecision.jpeg Check out the one who would be king.jpeg Orbiton kid speaks.jpeg HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA.jpeg I'll take this one.jpeg Thank you good sir.jpeg KNAVE, MY BOOKS.jpeg Principal hands books.jpeg Seriously, I am the principal.jpeg It doesn't look good for you to order me.jpeg Off with you!.jpeg YES SIR.jpeg Mixadel alone on his throne.jpeg Booger, Camillot and Jamzy sitting together.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot 2.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot 3.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot 4.jpeg Camillot talking to Jamzy.jpeg Camillot talking to Jamzy 2.jpeg Camillot talking to Jamzy 3.jpeg Seriously?.jpeg Time for film.jpeg Time for film 2.jpeg Time for film 3.jpeg Time for film 4.jpeg Time for film 5.jpeg Time for film 6.jpeg Knock it off Booger.jpeg Booger shuts up.jpeg Enjoy the show.jpeg Film title card.jpeg Film title card 2.jpeg Film begins.jpeg Film begins 2.jpeg Cragster and Infernite students watching film.jpeg Camillot in a trance.jpeg Paladum flies to window.jpeg Paladum peers into window.jpeg Camillot spots Paladum.jpeg Paladum flapping.jpeg Paladum flapping 2.jpeg Paladum, old pal!.jpeg Camillot in a daze.jpeg This is a Cubit.jpeg Film footage glitching.jpeg Flexer walking in.jpeg MIX in the film.jpeg Classic mix.png Flexer and narrator with a Cubit about to murp.jpeg Murp in the film.jpeg Classic murp.png Camillot asleep.jpeg Camillot asleep 2.jpeg Camillot asleep 3.jpeg Camillot asleep 4.jpeg Camillot asleep 5.jpeg Ahem. Camillot?.jpeg I CAN MAKE A DECISION!!.jpeg What was the question?.jpeg Mixing can win the day.jpeg But indecision can spell disaster.jpeg I hope you were all taking notes.jpeg School bell rings.jpeg CLASS DISMISSED.jpeg Students preparing to leave.jpeg Students leave with smoke.jpeg Camillot looks around empty classroom.jpeg Scorpi cameo.jpeg Spugg cameo.jpeg A Game of Murpball EKHID 9153.png EKHID 9202.png EKHID 9226.png EKHID 9265.png You and you step forward.jpeg But_I_never_asked_to_be_captain.jpeg Flexer kid is happy.jpeg No time like the present.jpeg Ref loves his balls.jpeg Ref loves his balls 2.jpeg Camillot is scared of the referee.jpeg This is your Cubit Ball.jpeg Blue ball powers up.jpeg Ummmmm.jpeg See the red ball?.jpeg I refuse to be captain but I will be general.jpeg EGGS AND BACON.jpeg Red ball powers up.jpeg Mixadel loves his Cubit Ball.jpeg Ref stares into Mixadel's eyes.jpeg You you you.jpeg Zoomout of gym when deciding teams.jpeg Ref stands.jpeg Red team ready.jpeg Blue team ready.jpeg Ref stares into Camillot's eyes.jpeg MURPBALLLL.jpeg MURPBALL?!.jpeg GULP.jpeg What is Murpball.jpeg What planet are you from?.jpeg I suppose I have lived a somewhat sheltered life.jpeg Orbiton kid angry.jpeg Camillot in distress.jpeg Camillot in distress 2.jpeg IT'S YOUR TURN.jpeg I'M WILLING TO LEARN.jpeg Orbiton kid on blue team.jpeg Team red.jpeg Team red 2.jpeg Ohz noez.jpeg Okay you blokes.jpeg Win at all costs.jpeg What's the second rule?.jpeg Do it dirty.jpeg Look at em.jpeg Scary team red.jpeg Whats the plan?.jpeg Maybe if we run around.jpeg Like chickens.jpeg This will be a Mixel licking for the history books.jpeg About to play.jpeg AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpeg GAME ON.jpeg Klinker bully stands.jpeg Klinker bully launches.jpeg Cool Spikel ready to throw.jpeg Cool Spikel throws.jpeg Frosticon kid goes flying.jpeg Muncho kid goes flying.jpeg Unibrow Infernite stands there.jpeg Frosticon and Muncho down.jpeg Murp in Murpball.jpeg Murp in Murpball 2.jpeg Murpball Murps 01.png Bullies ready to fire.jpeg Murpball Murps 02.png Mixadel launches ball.jpeg Murpball is my kind of game.jpeg Flexer kid ready to fire.jpeg Flexer kid thrown.jpeg Camillot runs.jpeg Camillot runs 2.jpeg Blue team Frosticon watches.jpeg Camillot runs more.jpeg Infernite bully.jpeg Infernite bully launches ball.jpeg Infernite with hair hit.jpeg Infernite with hair goes flying.jpeg You can't murp anyone if you don't throw the ball.jpeg Watch!!.jpeg Big Muncho about to throw.jpeg Big Muncho hit.jpeg Big Muncho murped.jpeg Murpball Murps 03.png Nice shot.jpeg THROW ITTTTT.jpeg Jamzy hit.jpeg Jamzy stunned.jpeg Jamzy stunned 2.jpeg Jamzy about to murp.jpeg Jamzy murps.jpeg Murpball Murps 04 Jamzy.png Booger walks in.jpeg Booger throws ball.jpeg Booger runs off.jpeg Infernite bully dance.jpeg Booger catches ball.jpeg Booger bounce.jpeg Booger bounce 2.jpeg Booger_defying_gravity_(with_Rocky_running_away).png Booger sits with ball.jpeg Infernite bully scared.jpeg Infernite bully murps.jpeg Murpball Murps 05.png Bullies and Mixadel gang up.jpeg Frosticon hit.jpeg Hold hands everyone.jpeg Mixadel with Electroid and Klinker bullies.jpeg Using Electroid as shield.jpeg Uses Klinker as shield.jpeg Orbiton kid watches fhe madness.jpeg EKHID T-T 2.png Murpball Murps 06.png Mixadel walks away from disposable red team.jpeg Murped shield Mixels alone.jpeg Booger near knocked out blue team.jpeg Booger runs with ball.jpeg Booger throws ball at Mixadel.jpeg Mixadel dodges Cubit Ball.jpeg Mixadel points at Booger.jpeg Mixadel runs.jpeg Bullies grab Cubit Ball.jpeg BULLY MIIIIIX.jpeg Murpball Mix.png Bully Mix flies off.jpeg Bully Mix holds balls.jpeg Bully Mix throws balls.jpeg Blue team scared of Mix.jpeg T-T4.png Booger dribbles.jpeg Booger goes in for the kill.jpeg Bully Mix laughs.jpeg Bully Mix mouth is full.jpeg Bully Mix explodes.jpeg Booger is happy.jpeg Booger gets scared.jpeg Booger runs for cover.jpeg Bits of Mix fall down.jpeg Murpball Murps 07.png Wiped Out Teams.png Everyone has been murpified.jpeg MADNESS MADNESS.jpeg Camillot on knees.jpeg Camillot on ground mourning.jpeg It's over for you Camillot.jpeg I win.jpeg Cousin?!.jpeg I DON'T HAVE A CUBIT BALL.jpeg All is fair in love and Murpball.jpeg Mixadel maniacally laughs.jpeg Booger runs with Cubit Ball.jpeg Booger throws Cubit Ball before murping.jpeg Boogwr is murped.jpeg Murpball Murps 08 Booger.png I CAN DO THIS I CAN DO THIS.jpeg Blue team hopes.jpeg Camillot tries to catch ball.jpeg Ball flies.jpeg I GOT DA BALL.jpeg Time to die cousin.jpeg But I don't even have a Cubit Ball.jpeg That's not very sporting!.jpeg Camillot stares at Mixadel.jpeg Camillot stares at his teammates.jpeg T-T6.png Camillot stares at scoreboard.jpeg Scoreboard at 22.jpeg YOU_CAN_DO_IT_(Unwatermarked).png Mixadel lifts flag up to launch ball.jpeg Camillot confused with ball.jpeg Long live the king.jpeg Mixadel about to launch at Camillot.jpeg Mixadel launches ball at Camillot.jpeg Camillot standing still.jpeg Camillot about to throw.jpeg Camillot hit.jpeg Camillot on the ground.jpeg Camillot about to murp.jpeg Camillot murped.jpeg Murpball Murps 09 Camillot.png Scoreboard at 0.jpeg Ref calls time.jpeg Blue team upset.jpeg Red team happy about win.jpeg Camillot sits in shock.jpeg Others walk up to Camillot.jpeg Surrounding Camillot.png I never wanted to be captain or king.jpeg Camillot walks away sadly.jpeg Empty gym.jpeg Act II At the Zoo Mixopolis Middle School.png How the wildest creatures survive.png Miscolored Infernite.png CLASS_OVER_BUH_BYE.png You're_dismissed.png Mixopolis Zoo location.png Mixopolis Zoo.png Off the bus.png Off_the_bus2.png Off_the_bus3.png Cam_and_Boog_off_the_bus.png You really choked during the big game.png I've_let_to_everyone_down.png You_were_the_team_leader.png And_leaders_have_to_make_decisions_.png Going_off_without_you.png Hey,_you_coming?.png I'll_go_along_shortly.png Whatever,_man.png Bye_my_one_true_lov-_I_MEAN_FRIEND.png The red carpet.png Paladum_and_bus.png Screenshot_(201).png Stop trying to steal my man Booger.png Gate Keeper.png Teacher_and_Mixadel_walk_in.png Whoa_whoa_boy.png You_can't_come_in_here!.png Can't_you_read_the_sign?!.png Paladum_and_the_fourth_wall.png Gather around kids.png Look_at_dem_kids.png Rocky's_face_tho.png Ranger Jinx appearance.png My_name_is_Ranger_Jinx.png And_I_will.png Be_your_guide_today.png WE_HAVE_RULES_SCRUB.png First_off.png DUN_FEED_DEM_TEM_FLAKES.png When_you_buy_undertale.png Square in the eye.png Gasp one.png U_MUSTARD_TEZE_ZEM.png Ranger_Jinx_is_a_Lixer_confirmed.png Don't Make Wacky Faces.png Gasp two.png RANGER_JINX_NOT_IN_FRONT_OF_THE_CHILDREN.png *poot*.png LOOK_AT_MAH_BUTT_AINT_MY_BUTT_COOL.png Nanny nanny nanny.png WE_AH_ZE_CHAMPIONS.png Left_side_spanking_edition.png She wants it.png Their_natural_habitat.png Poor_Camillot.png KEEP_UP_WITH_THE_PACE,_BANJOE.png I_feel_ya,_Cam.png Sadillot.png Frog Mixamals.png Lake Monster Mixamal Thing.png Here we have the Bonzipods.png Bonzipod appearance.png Hm,_I_can't_hear.png They_look_almost_Mixel-like,_dude.png That_monkey_is_on_too_much_what_he_pulled_out_of_his_ear.png Just_a_tree.png Closed cages.png The_most_unpredictable.png A_tad_dangerous.png Don%27t_scare_me.png Squiddo_tho.png Mixapod back.png Mixing time.png Giraffe Things.png Come and get it.png Grab_on_Mixapods.png Swirly mix.png The large mix.png Ranger Jinx explains.png Up to 200 feet.png Eating from tree.png The Giraffe Things Mix.png Mixopods Mix.png Subterranean borers appear.png Curious little Mixels.png Don't eat cubits.png Subterranian Borers.png Borers_hold_cubit.png Get ready for.png Subterranian Borers Mix.png Some Rhino Thing.png Holes in the dirt.png Worm like Mixamal.png Boriiiing.png Mixadel sure can jump.png One rule broken.png You're not supposed to do that.png Two rules broken.png Weird Ape Things.png Baboon screeching.png Stretchy arm.png What simple.png Mixadel has no neck.png Mixadel the toy.png Scaredydel.png Weird Alligator Things.png Mixadel believes he can fly.png Gassy Mud Mixamals.png Laughing at Mixadel.png It%27s_for_Mixamals_only.png NO_MUD_FOR_YOU.png Like father like son.png Read it and weep.png Cute_children_laughing_(disgusting_jk).png LET'S_SEE_WHO_GETS_THE_LAST_CHUCKLE-.png Can't make a decision on making decisions.png What%27s_this_is.JPG What%27s_this_is_02.JPG Some Crab Things.png Crunchdoodles and Predator.png Scared_Crunch_Doodles.png Crunchdoodles Mix.png YES_YES_YES_YES_YES_YES_MOOOO-_Wait,_this_is_EKHID..png I_suppose_there's_a_lesson.png I_just_wonder_what_it_is.png Ranger_Jinx_and_the_group.png Mixoplotapi.png Not_amused.png Security_control_room.png Mixadel_walks_off.png *insert_weird_chuckling_here*.png Wait,_if_he_flipped_the_levers_then..._*hamlogna_sandwiches_rain*.png Cage_closed.png Cage_opened.png AAA.png Mixelopters unleashed.png Wasn't_such_a_good_idea.png I_NEED_A_HERO.png Mixadel's_screwed_now.png Another Mixelopter.png YOU'RE_AFTER_MY_ROBOT_STEVE.png Hide_behind_the_bushes.png AAA2.png YOU_USED_TO_CALL_ME_ON_YOUR_CELL_PHONE.png Sergeant_in_the_station.png Sergeant.png WAIL_UF_COORZ_DERE_ATT_TEH_SOO.png Screenshot_(103).png Sergeant_in_the_station_3.png TATS_UH_DIFFRENTT_STROYRY.png Sargent.png Screenshot_(80).png Screenshot_(83).png Screenshot_(84).png HustleHustle.png Screenshot_(86).png Good_BG_shot_of_Booger_and_Astroy.png Mixelopter 6.png Cool Spikel Dude.png Screenshot_(88).png Screenshot_(89).png Screenshot_(90).png Screenshot_(92).png Screenshot_(96).png 0fire_mcpd.png Screenshot_(93).png Screenshot_(94).png Screenshot_(95).png MCPD_hold_the_Cubit.jpeg The MCPD Max shows up.png MCPD_Max_with_arm_up.jpeg MCPD_Max_and_Mixeloptor.jpeg Mixeloptor_eats_MCPD_Max.jpeg Mouth_full_of_MCPD_Max.jpeg SPIT.jpeg MCPD_roll.jpeg Screenshot_(97).png Caged_MCPD.png Screenshot_(98).png Mixeloptor_shot.png Mixeloptor_shot2.png I_have_no_idea_what_to_call_this_image.png Mixelopter 8.png RUN_FOR_SAFETY.png RETREAT.png RETREAT2.png Mixeloptors_using_a_Cubit.png Mixelopters Mega-Mix.png MAH_FRENDZ_AH_IN_PARELIS_DANJUR.png Booger_hiding.png Booger and Camillot.png Are_you_nuts?.png BLACHOO!.png Booger sneezes.png Camillot and Booger cubit.png Camillot Booger Mix.png Camillot and Booger Mix.png This should be intimidating enough!.png Screenshot (150).png Confused mix.png GET AWAY FROM MEH.png Beware the mix.png FEAR ME AAAA.png Crud.png Screenshot (157).png Mixelopter 9.png Camillot Booger Munchokid and Electrokid Mix.png Screenshot_(161).png Mind_control.png YEAH_RUN_AWAY.png MOMMMY-_Wait,_wrong_episode.png Better off in there.png AAAA_MY_BODY'S_CHANGING.png The_kids.png A_Mixeloptor.png Scared_to_death.png Paladum_on_an_adventure.png STAPH_BREAKING_THE_4TH_WALL.png P!ssed_Paladum.png Go_on_you_can't_come_in.png I_ALREADY_TOLD_YA.png ANIMALS_AREN'T_ALLOWED_IN_THE_ZOO.png What_was_that?.png Flying_hat.png AAH_MY_HAT.png Paladum_can_enter.png Empty_zoo_entrance.png Paladum_in_the_zoo.png Mixelopter 10.png Dat_mouth_tho.png Paladum_flies_off.png Screenshot_(307).png Single_file.png Screenshot_(310).png Paladum_x_Mixeloptor.png Screenshot_(316).png Paladum_needs_my_help.png Screenshot_(317).png EKHID teachers and studens.png Narrator in the zoo.png The_narrator_was_right!.png I_WILL_NOT_LET_YOU_DOWN_PALADUM_OLD_PAL.png Camillot_running_with_a_Cubit.png You_gonna_mix_with_me_or_what?.png I_will!.png Teacher_and_Jamzy.png Lead_the_way.png Let's_do_it.png They_gonna_mix.png Am_I_the_only_one_who_thinks_they_look_cute?.png Jamzy and Camillot Mix.png Screenshot_(184).png STOP_RITE_DERE.png Allow_me.png STRUM_STRUM_STRUM.png YES!.png WE_GOT_EM_NOW_PAL.png Screenshot_(178).png Another challenger approaches.png Screenshot_(180).png LE'TS_BAIL.png Screenshot_(183).png Run.png Run2.png Run3.png Teacher_closeup.png Teacher_behind_students.png AAAAA.png Jamzy,_stop_looking_like_that.png I'm_all_out_of_Cubits!.png Mixadel_in_the_bush.png Mixadel_in_the_bush2.png Mixadel_in_the_bush3.png Mixadel_in_the_bush4.png Students_with_a_Mixeloptor.png You_don't_see_that_everyday.png Mixadel_in_the_bush5.png It's_Mixadel!.png He's_got_a_Cubit!.png Mixadel_with_them.png Cousins_high_five.png Count_me_in_too.png Cam_and_Boog_hug.png And_that_guy,_too!.png Drunkillot.png Surrounded.png Drunkillot2.png All_for_one_and_one_for_all!.png ROYAL_MIX!.png Royal Mix.png Time_for_a_royal_smackdown.png Flap_flap.png Roayl_Mix_shoots_slime.png Chalk_one_up_for_the_crowd!.png Y_u_brakin_teh_furth_wol.png Hoi_hoi_hoi.png STOP_BEING_A_SANS!_IT'S_NOT_HUMERUS_TO_TAKE_BREAKS!.png Get_up.png Another challenger approaches.png Crack_knuckles,_nice..png Oh_yea_trump_style.png YUM,_MUSIC_NOTES_HAVE_SO_MUCH_CALORIES.png So,_how_are_you?.png I_didn't_see_that_coming!.png Mixing_101_class.png Listen_up_class.png We_can_get_out_of_this.png Do_what_we_do_best.png Who_has_a_Cubit?.png Teacher has got a Cubit.JPG Class_mixes.png MAXIMUM_MIX!.png Maximum Mix appearance.png EKHID 30029.png EKHID 30039.png EKHID 30065.png EKHID 30084.png EKHID 30136.png EKHID 30152.png EKHID 30189.png EKHID 30209.png EKHID 30245.png Chasing_the_Mixeloptor.png WE_GOT_A_RUNNER_WEE_WOO.png STAPH_RITE_TER_BOOTYFOOL.png EKHID 30386.png I_scraed.png A_good_ol'_shot_of_who_was_in_the_Maximum_Mix.png Who's_in_the_Maximum_Mix.png EKHID 30502.png EKHID 30524.png EKHID 30582.png EKHID 30583.png EKHID 30634.png Pickup Horses enter the scene.jpeg Camillot will make a superb king someday.jpeg Medivals and carriage.jpeg Carriage door opens.jpeg Camillot walks in.jpeg Mixadel walks in.jpeg Paladum and door closed.jpeg Paladum starts to fly to reins.jpeg Horses waiting.jpeg Paladum hooks up.jpeg Paladum and the horses.jpeg Carriage moving.jpeg Mixopolis empty street across from school.jpeg Carriage rideoff.jpeg Carriage rideoff 2.jpeg Carriage rideoff 3.jpeg Knave waves goodbye.jpeg Bandicam_2016-03-06_18-46-40-816.jpg Starry "knight" sky.jpeg Credits 20190708 071004.jpg 20190708 071047.jpg 20190708 071101.jpg 20190708 071119.jpg 20190708 071133.jpg 20190708 071147.jpg 20190708 071200.jpg 20190708 071221.jpg 20190708 071239.jpg 20190708 071302.jpg 20190708 071321.jpg 20190708 071335.jpg 20190708 071356.jpg 20190708 071412.jpg 20190708 071423.jpg 20190708 071434.jpg 20190708 071451.jpg 20190708 071502.jpg 20190708 071513.jpg 20190708 071525.jpg 20190708 071540.jpg 20190708 071551.jpg 20190708 071604.jpg 20190708 071618.jpg Concept Art HEY_ANDY.jpeg|Many used and unused backgrounds behind Andy Seenan in The Wonderful World of Mixels Portfolio-10.jpg|Sloth Mixeloptor defeat effect by Miranda Dressler. Portfolio-9.jpg|Effect designs by Miranda Dressler. Portfolio-8.jpg|Prop designs by Miranda Dressler. Portfolio-7.jpg|Royal Coach and Mixopolis Bus designs by Miranda Dressler, with unused vehicles shown below-right. Portfolio-5.jpg|Mixeloptor designs by Miranda Dressler. Portfolio-4.jpg|Background Mixel designs by Miranda Dressler, with early designs of the Mixies shown above. School bus model.png|Design of the School bus by Miranda Dressler, with an outline of Camillot as size description. Mixels Classroom.png|Early design of the Mixopolis Middle School classroom by Stephen Lewis. Mixels Hallway.png|Unseen Mixopolis Middle School hallway by Stephen Lewis. Miranda portfolio update.jpg|A modified version of the Mixeloptor designs sheet with the Nixel Guard replaced with the comic book design of Brohawk. Miranda dressler new concept 1.png|Sloth Mixeloptor design by Miranda Dressler, with an outline of Camillot as size description. Miranda dressler new concept 2.png|Ticketz design by Miranda Dressler, with an outline of Camillot as size description. 14 Mixels Ext Electricity seq02sc17.jpg|Background design of an unseen area in Mixopolis by Rob Romero. 13 Ext Electricity seq02sc17.jpg|Early design of the previous background. 12 Mixels Seq11 Sc33 r1.jpg|Background design of a sub-area in the Mixopolis Zoo by Rob Romero. 11 Seq11 Sc33.jpg|Early design of the previous background. 10 Mixels Seq11 Sc28.jpg|Background design of a sub-area in the Mixopolis Zoo by Rob Romero. 09 Seq11 Sc28.jpg|Early design of the previous background. 07 Mixels Seq10 Sc17 CU.jpg|Background design of a sub-area in the Mixopolis Zoo by Rob Romero. 08 Seq10 Sc17.jpg|Early design of the previous background. 05 Int. School Bus- back.jpg|Early concept art of a background. 04 Mixels IntBus.jpg|Unseen interior of the School bus by Rob Romero. 03 IntBus ref temp.jpg|Early design of the previous background. 02 Mixels Seq05 Sc04 CU.jpg|Unused hallway background in Mixopolis Middle School by Rob Romero. 01 Seq05 Sc04.jpg|Early design of the previous background. stephen lewis mixels elementary.jpg|Early design of Mixopolis Middle School, (originally known as Mixels Elementary School) by Rob Romero. stephen lewis mixels zoo.jpg|Early design of the Mixopolis Zoo entrance by Rob Romero. Storyboards Storyboards.png|Storyboards of the early aftermath of the Mixing, So That's How It's Done! video and the beginning of the Murpball game seen in The Wonderful World of Mixels More stuff about next special.png|Storyboards of scenes involving the Medivals getting dropped of to Mixopolis Middle School, Mixadel having an argument with Globbie, Camillot struggling to choose a seat, and a deleted lunch scene, seen in The Wonderful World of Mixels. Principal ideas.png|Concept art of the Principal. 2000 One of the Stars.jpeg|Storyboard of the two-headed Mixeloptor locked in the cage, seen in The Wonderful World of Mixels. Other EKHID credits background desktop.png Videos Promotions Mixels_-_CN_Asia_Promo_-_Every_Knight_Has_Its_Day Intro and credits Mixels_-_Opening_-_Wave_7_Every_Knight_Has_Its_Day Mixels_-_Closing_Credits_-_Every_Knight_Has_Its_Day Clips Visitors_from_Mixelot_Mixels_Cartoon_Network Murp_Ball_Mixels_Cartoon_Network Trouble_at_the_Zoo_Mixels_Cartoon_Network Other Omg teaser yas.PNG|An ad in the March–April 2016 LEGO Club Magazine To return to "Every Knight Has Its Day" and read the full episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries Category:Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Season Two Category:Series 7 Category:MCPD Category:Medivals Category:Mixies Category:2016 Category:Mixopolis Category:Episodes with a Max